Saki it to Me!
by 177624601
Summary: One day, Danny finds a lost cat alone in the rain, but is she all that she seems? Please R & R.
1. In From the Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Even Saki is the creation of Feri-san, a friend of mine on DA.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was cold. It was wet. The only reason Danny was out here was because he was looking for a last-minute birthday present for his mother. He'd gotten her a card, but he didn't feel like that was enough. As the pale, overcast sky emptied itself over Amity Park, Danny heard a weak "mew" over the hustle and bustle. Looking around, he heard it again as his eyes fell on a newspaper that reminded him of a small tent. Kneeling down, his eyes fell on the cat underneath. Or, at least, it looked like a cat.

It had a rather large head for a cat, its ears were more like a lion's ears than a housecat's, and they were black with a yellow rim. Its paws were black with white toes, and yellow fur near the shoulders and knees. The cat's fur was golden brown with markings, some yellow, some orange. The tail on the creature was as long as its head and body combined, and it ended with a tuft of exceptionally long fur. The creature's strangest feature, though, were its little white wings.

Ordinarily, he would have taken it to a vet and dropped it off there, but something in this creature's emerald eyes just screamed "If you take me home, I'll love you and play with you forever and ever and ever." so he picked her up, walked into an alleyway, removed his coat, wrapped the defenseless little kitty tightly in it so as to keep her warm, went ghost, and flew home.

"Why, you're light as a feather." He told the scrawny, heavy lidded creature as they flew. Slowly, but surely, its eyes started to close, and pretty soon, it was asleep in his arms, warm and secure in the oversized jacket, purring as loudly as ever.

"Mom!" Danny called out as he walked in through the front door. "I'm home! And I got you something!"

"Danny, that's sweet, but you didn't have to get me anything." Maddie walked in, an open box of Russel Stouffer chocolates that Jack had given her under her arm.

Danny turned the jacket in her direction, revealing the cat's face. "Oh, Danny, it's adorable, but we really can't afford a cat right now." Maddie said. "Can I hold her, though?"

"Before I unwrap her, I have to explain something: It has wings."

"It what?" Maddie asked, placing the box on the counter and looking at the slowly awakening creature as though it were something nasty.

"It's not a ghost, though." Danny added defensively.

"What makes you so sure?"

"1. It's not green, and 2. it hasn't tried to kill us."

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll take it down to the vet, get its shots taken care of, and see if someone's missing a cat. If not, we'll put it up for adoption." Maddie said as Danny unwrapped the slowly awakening creature. His trenchcoat draped over the back of the chair, he watched as the cat, who he was holding on its back, yawned and stretched in his arms. Its pink nostrils twitched. Its eyes sprung open as it caught the scent of something evidently pleasing, enticing even, soon locking on to the box of dark brown delights lying on the counter.

Danny barely had time to react as it darted from his arms towards the confections, snagging the tuft of its tail in the nick of time. Dragging her back, he struggled as he wrapped its body in his hands, the creature writhing to be liberated so it could feast from the box of chocolaty goodness. "I'll just take it to my room for now." Danny stated, darting up the stairs.

"I guess you seem to like chocolates." He stated as he lay down on his bed, holding the cat over him. "Well, it's pretty hard to tell if you're a boy or girl. Since you may be here for a while, I'm going to assume you're a boy and call you…Morris."

"My name is Saki, I'm a girl, and I go nuts over chocolate. Saki loves chocolate, mmyeep!" Replied the creature matter-of-factly.


	2. Chatty Catty

"You can talk?" Danny asked.

"Of course I can, silly." Replied Saki, her voice not unlike that of an adolescent girl.

"So, what are you, exactly?"

"I'm a tigon, dum-dum." She added playfully.

"A what?"

"A tigon: half lion, half tiger. Saki bored, Saki want play!"

"When the rain clears up, then we can play. Until then, I want to know more about you."

"No, Saki want play now! There are lots of great games to play inside."

"Like what?"

"Like the flashlight game."

"How do you play?"

"Simple: you just wave a flashlight around, and I try to catch the beam." Grabbing a flashlight off his headboard, Danny activated it and shone it against the wall, moving it up to the ceiling, over another wall, and down the floor, stopping long enough for Saki to run or fly to wear the light shone before moving on.

"So do you have any family?"

No, Saki no have family." She said, a little downhearted. "Saki lost."

"You're lost? How'd that happen?"

"I was wrestling with my older brother when a tornado came up and blew me far, far away. He was stronger than me, but even _his_ wings weren't strong enough. We were separated and blown far, far away. I searched and searched for days and days and days for my family, but no luck." Saki said as she started to cry. Drawing her tail close to her, she sat on the floor, as close to the corner wall as possible, dobbing her eyes with her tail. Walking over to her, Danny scooped up the little tigon and held her close to his shoulder as he stroked her back. Pretty soon, Saki had resumed purring.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to play next?"

"I don't want to play right now. I'm too hungry."

"Very well. What do tigons eat, anyway?"

"Lotsa things."

"Well, what do you like to eat?"

"Lotsa things."

"Thanks for being so specific." Danny replied, dripping with sarcasm. "Very well, then, what are your favorite foods?"

"Chocolate and Strawberry yogurt. Saki loooooves yogurt, mmyeep."

"Well, we may not have any yogurt in the house, and the chocolates were for mom, so I'll just take you down to the kitchen, and you point with your tail at whatever you want, but you have to behave like a normal cat. Matter of fact, I'll make you a deal: you behave like a normal cat around mom and dad as long as you live here, and I'll give you a strawberry yogurt with chocolate mixed in every night before bed. Deal?"

"Deal." As Saki slept on the way home from the vet (who said she was an excellent patient, if somewhat odd in appearance), Danny convinced Maddie to let him keep her, on the condition that he be her keeper.

Of course, as soon as she woke up, Saki was insistent on eating a big bowl of Coco Krispies, a wish Danny soon regretted, since all Saki, who was now not only fully rested, but on a sugar high; wanted to do for the next several hours was play, even as Danny did his homework. When he'd had just about enough of her, he stated, "I'm sorry, Saki, I'd love to play, but I have a lot of work to do. Could you please go to bed or at least stop bothering me?"

"I'm sorry, Danny." She replied before floating onto Danny's comforter. Danny looked at his watch. 12:02 am. _Ah, the heck with this,_ Danny thought to himself as he closed his notebook, _I really should try to catch some shut-eye._ Folding a fleece blanket he'd grabbed from his closet, he placed it next to his pillow, laying Saki on top of it. Stirring, she asked him to tell her a story. Cradled in his arms, she fell asleep as he told her the story of "Beauty and the Beast."


	3. Danny's Bad Day

"HIIIIIIIIII! Wannaplaywannaplay, Saki wanna play!" Danny nearly had a heart attack as he woke to find Saki's beaming face inches from his own. As she spoke, she started bouncing off the walls. Literally. I mean, she was actually flying around the room like a hummingbird on an adrenaline rush.

"Sorry, Saki, but I have to get to school. We can play when I get back."

"But I want to play now." She complained.

"No, Saki. Now sit tight, I'll be up with some cereal for you in a few seconds." Saki ate her breakfast in Danny's bedroom as Danny ate his downstairs. It wasn't until Danny was in the shower when she got a rather mischievous idea. Danny flew off to school that morning, unaware of a certain stowaway he was carrying.

Danny cursed as the tardy bell rang. He received an even more unusual surprise when he opened his backpack and saw a certain winged cat waving and grinning up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting." Saki said between fits of giggles as she looked up at him from the bottom of his backpack.

"No, I mean, why aren't you home?"

"Because there's no one to play with at home."

"Danny?" Came Sam's voice. "Who are you talking to?"

"IT'SALIE,IDON'THAVEATALKINGFLYINGCAT! I mean, nobo-"

"HIIIIIIIIII!" Saki announced as she flew out of the bag to meet her new friend. Never had Danny been more thankful for an empty hallway. Even Sam, who was usually pretty gloomy, couldn't ignore Saki's charms.

"And who are you?" Sam asked, chuckling as Saki started to orbit her head upside-down.

"Me Saki. Who you?" Saki announced as she came to a halt in front of Sam's face.

"Sam."

"Are you Danny's giiiiirrrrrlfriiiiieeeeend?" She asked, barely able to contain her laughter.

"I am not his girlfriend." Sam replied as Danny responded in kind. "Aren't you a cutie?" Sam asked, pulling Saki into her arms and rubbing her belly, causing the precocious little tigon to giggle yet some more, kissing her on the head before letting her go.

Pulling Saki aside, Danny told her "I have to get to class now. I'll see you later, now get out of here."

"Ok!" She responded all too happily, zipping away in midair.

"'Aren't you a cutie?'"

"Shut it, Fenton."

Danny's day went from bad to worse. He'd finished _none_ of his homework, received F's on last Friday's English, Math, _and _History tests, and received his daily beating from Dash (who also shoved the kid in his locker because of all the tests _he'd_ failed last Friday), and all before lunch. As you can imagine, he wasn't too happy when he got another surprise visit as he waited for Tucker and Sam to join him. Feeling a tap on his right shoulder, he turned to find himself facing…no one. Turning back to his lunch, he received the unpleasant surprise.

"HIIIIIIIIII!"

"AAAAH! WILL YOU _PLEASE_ STOP DOING THAT? I said I'd see you at home."

"No, you said you'd see me later, then told me to 'get out.' So is Sam your girlfriend or not?"

"No, she's just a girl who happens to be my best friend."

"So she _is_ your girlfriend."

"SHE IS _NOT_ MY GIR-oh, forget it, just go home!" Danny yelled as she tore through an open window, reappearing later with a water balloon and landing behind a shrub.

"Not until Danny admits Danny loves Sammy." In a sing-song voice, she added, "Danny and Sammy, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sammy with a baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all, Danny's drinking al-co-hol."

Kneeling down near her, he said, "No, now give me the water balloon," but it was too late, for it had already hit Mr. Lancer on the back of the head. Giggling, Saki hid under the bush as Mr. Lancer punished Danny by giving him detention. As Danny walked back to his lunch table, Saki alighted on his shoulder. Angry at her beyond words, he brushed her off.

"Get away!" he yelled as she tried landing on his shoulder again.

"Danny mad?"

"Yes, 'Danny mad!'"

"Why Danny mad?"

"'Danny mad' because I didn't get _any_ homework done, no thanks to you; I failed all my tests last Friday, got beaten by Dash _again_, got shoved in my locker (also Dash), and I'm in trouble because of you, a stupid, irritating, hyperactive MUTANT CAT!"

"Saki sorry."

"GO AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" No sooner had he said these than he regretted it just by the tears brimming in her eyes and the quiver in her lip. Sobbing, she flew away like a shot, her heartbroken. That afternoon, as soon as detention let out, he left to find her and apologize.

Searching high and low in ghost mode, he found her sitting on a dumpster in some back alley. "Saki?" he asked, landing before her. Instead of a response, she simply turned around, her back to him. "I brought you a treat." He said enticingly, placing a cup of strawberry yogurt with bits of chocolate mixed in and a spoon next to her. "Ya hungry? No? Well, listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have erupted like that. I was just having a bad day. I'm sorry, and hope you'll forgive me."

"Daniel James Fenton, where have you been?" Maddie asked as Danny walked through the front door.

"Sorry, mom, I got held up."

"Well, nevermind. Oh, I was just putting your clothes away, and I heard something moving about in the closet. I think we may have mice again."

Deciding to check it out, Danny went to his room and opened his closet, only to be floored by something hitting him square in the chest.


	4. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggitty Jig

"HIIIIIIIIII!" Saki proclaimed, inches from Danny's face, as was her habit, used spoon in her paw.

"Saki?" Danny asked, pleasantly surprised.

"That's my name." She added, kissing his face, her rough tongue stinging Danny's cheek.

"I thought you weren't going to forgive me."

"Saki was hurt, but Saki forgave Danny as soon as Danny came to apologize. The rest was just a trick. I'm sorry I was bothering you." She apologized as she started to hover.

"You were bored, so I forgive you, now get over here, ya little fuzzball." Danny replied, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a noogie. His flying feline companion on his shoulder, Danny walked down to a local corner store, where Saki waited patiently outside (even though she was seriously tempted to raid the chocolate shop next door) as Danny bought a couple containers of bubble soap. On their way again, they finally wound up at the local park, _also_ known as Amity Park. Danny let Saki go as he blew the first of the bubbles. He watched as she scampered all over the place, trying to pop as many bubbles as she could.

"Blecch." She sputtered as she tried to eat one of them, not liking the soapy taste, causing Danny to double over in laughter. Grabbing another bottle that said "Cherry-flavored soap formula", Danny left the other one on a bench for some other kids to find and spent the next few hours watching as Saki tried not popping, but _eating _the every bubble.

That evening, as Danny got in bed, Saki curled up under the blankets beside him, asking him for a story. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl from Kansas named Dorothy…" Danny started, placing his arm around her. He was just getting to the part about the big tornado landing her in Oz when Saki, tuckered out from her long day, fell fast asleep, purring as loudly as ever. Turning over on to his side, Danny kissed her on the forehead, uttered "Good night, little Saki." then drifted off to slumberland himself.


End file.
